jimromefandomcom-20200213-history
Clone-on-clone crime
Clone-on-clone crime is when one clone talks smack about another clone. These are usually insults inserted into a clone's takes, but sometimes can explode with responses from the disrespected clone, or even explode into full-scale warfare with rivalries that can last months or even years. Notable clone-on-clone crime Rivalries between clones and bad reputations are as old as the Jungle itself. For example: Silk in Huntington Beach, one of the longest-running clones, has always had a reputation as a racist, unemployed beach bum. But there are several one-on-one rivalries throughout the show's history. Trapper in Dana Point and John in C-Town Trapper in Dana Point has always been known for injecting politically liberal takes into his calls. When national syndication arrived, John in C-Town eventually became his foil, being a conservative himself. Even though they were rivals in the Jungle, they apparently had respect for each other in the real world: around Christmas in 2000, John visited Trapper in California, and the two of them called the Jungle from Trapper's house on the same line. The call became one of the most infamous calls in Jungle history, making them the butt of gay jokes to this day. Although Trapper's Jungle career has survived to this day, John's reputation wasn't so lucky. Jeff in Richmond and Oren in Denver On February 21, 2006, Oren in Denver, who at that point was new to the Jungle but had earned the "next best thing" mantle, got run for a crude reference made about Joey in New Bedford. The next day, Jeff in Richmond called in and piled on the insults on Oren, calling him "Boring ERRRRR Epileptic in Denver". This set Oren off. On February 24, after apologizing to Rome for getting run, Oren set off on one of the strongest clone-on-clone smackdowns in Jungle history. The names he called "Jethro in Richmond" were "Huck Finn", "Forrest", "Jebediah", "Hillbilly" and "Cornwallis", making several references to him being a redneck, eventually finishing the call by referencing the Tanya Harding domestic violence reset: :"Somebody ''please call the Jungle police. Tell them to bring white chalk and yellow tape 'cause I am verbally murdering this inbred. That right, Jeff. Jeff, you're a hillbilly and an inbred, and I got nothing to hide, so come on over officers! Yeah, come on over."'' Rome called the take "the biggest call ever". Jeff in Richmond never did respond to Oren's epic crackback, only making an aside reference to him in Smack-Off 2006. Chad in Portland and Mike in Wichita The ongoing feud between Chad in Portland and Mike in Wichita began as a war in a call by Mike in Wichita on July 16, 2007: :"War Chad in Port-Land getting arrested for accessing child porn in between the drive-time traffic and Jim Rome Show..." The take was in the aftermath of the "More Than a Woman" debacle, Chad's first attempt at a song parody. On August 10, 2007, Chad in Portland returned the favor in the aftermath of Mike getting run earlier that day for calling Brady Quinn "Lady Quinn" in direct violation of the "Jim Everett rule". :"War...Mike from Wichitard getting busted on "To Catch a Predator" while wearing his blue Wal-Mart greeter's vest." It escalated to full-scale warfare on September 14, 2007. Two days earlier, Chad in Portland directed his first song parody against Mike, based on Prince's "Little Red Corvette", titled "Mike from Wichitard". Mike tried to respond during a call, but got run after taking it to a crude sexual reference. Chad continued it on September 20 with another song parody, "Wichitard Clone from Mike", based on "Wichita Lineman" from Glenn Campbell. On September 27, Chad got yet another parody off: "Mike Sucks", based on "You've Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block. That was right after he also played a mock commercial for Mike's mattress business. The feud was briefly hijacked by J.D. in Nashville, with his parody song, "It's Chad", based on "Bad" by Michael Jackson. Chad continued his war on Mike regardless, making brief references to J.D. in his next few calls. Although "It's Chad" was considered epic at the time, a follow-up parody on April 3, 2008, was run, destroying his legend. To this day Chad and Mike continue to take pot shots at each other, but Mike's reputation has been damaged greatly by his high rate of runs. Worst of all was a run on March 31, 2009, when he suggested Chad was "hitting the trees harder than Natasha Richardson", a reference to the actress wife of Liam Neeson who had died after a skiing accident earlier in the year. That call almost cost Mike his spot in Smack-Off 2009, forcing him to re-earn it with another call from on the bubble.